


Transposition

by kurokonekokilled



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM themes, Blowjobs, Complete, D/s themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Size Kink, M/M, Spanking, pornstar AU, they basically work for Kink.com, they're both snarky assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: Pornstar AU. Ichigo and Grimmjow get booked together on a shoot even though they can't stand each other. Of course, by the end they're basically in love with each other.





	Transposition

Ichigo looked at the schedule with something between horror and confusion. The first filming of the day was scheduled at 11:00am, which was fine. For some reason, though - a typo, obviously - his name was written in that slot right behind a certain someone else’s name. Someone else’s name that absolutely should not have been there under any circumstances. 

Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez.

First of all, they were both Doms, at least on camera. Ichigo was a sub in his personal life, but he worked well as a Dom behind the lens. There was no reason for them to shoot together unless they were sharing a sub, and unless Ichigo had suddenly gone blind, there wasn't another name in that slot.

Secondly, it wasn't like the animosity between them was a secret. Hell, Shunsui and Juushiro tried not to even schedule them on the same  _ days _ because they were so tired of splitting up fights between the two. 

So, with all this in mind, Ichigo ripped the schedule off the call board and stomped his way over to his boss’s office. He knocked sharply once, then grabbed the handle.

“I'm coming in.”

He stopped dead in his tracks when the door swung open wide enough for him to see the interior of the room. 

There was his boss, sitting calmly behind his sturdy oak desk, hands tented under his chin as he looked forward. And looming over him, another schedule crumpled in his fist, was none other than the blue haired menace himself.

“It's a typo, right?” he asked without preamble, dread settling heavily into his gut.

“Ichigo, what perfect timing,” Aizen said. “Please, both of you, have a seat and we’ll discuss this civilly.”

The two of them shot hateful glances at each other, pulling the armchairs further apart before sitting. Aizen was smiling slightly, his gaze traveling back and forth between the two men. He sighed softly, then pulled up the schedule on his computer.

“Alright, so, what I'm reading is the eleven am shoot, booked for two hours, has the two of you scheduled together,” he read off. When both of them nodded slowly, he continued, “I can see why this might cause some confusion between the two of you, considering your attitudes toward each other.”

Grimmjow snarled, crossing his arms over his chest, and Ichigo barely held back a snort of his own.

Aizen swiveled in his chair to focus his attention on Ichigo.

“Ichigo, we discussed last week the possibility of you subbing on camera for the first time, at three times your normal rate for the first two shoots. You were amenable to this, weren't you?”

Ichigo blustered for a moment, dread and embarrassment battling anger in his head, trying to spew out in words.

“Not with  _ him _ !” he finally managed.

“Trust me, Berry, your ass ain't that much of a prize,” Grimmjow sneered.

“Gentlemen,” Aizen called, calming the situation before Ichigo actually strangled the infuriating excuse for a man sitting across from him. “Ichigo, I understand your feelings about this, however, we posted a survey on your last video, asking who the viewers would most like to see you with in a submissive role.”

The brunet turned the screen of his computer to show to the two of them. Renji had about six hundred votes, Byakuya about two hundred, Kenpachi about six hundred as well. And then, next to Grimmjow’s name, the number  _ 4,929  _ glared back at him. 

Sure, not even a tenth of his viewers had actually voted, but damn near every one of them that bothered to had voted for Grimmjow. This was impossible. This wasn't happening, it was all a dream, a very bad dream, and he was going to wake up and open his eyes and come into work and fuck some sub senseless and then go home. 

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, biting back a curse when he saw he was still sitting in front of his boss and was not, in fact, waking up in bed and shaking off the remnants of this nightmare. Swallowing harshly, he thought through his options. 

It wasn't like he could cancel the shoot, he needed the money and he'd probably get fired anyway if he pulled something like that. If he asked for someone else, Aizen would bring up the votes. If he put it off, he wouldn't get paid for the day, and rent was due next week. Swallowing harshly, he looked up and met Aizen’s eyes coldly.

“Five times my usual rate,” he stated. “I'll do it for five times my usual, plus the regular view bonuses.”

Grimmjow laughed derisively, stretching his long legs out in front of him. 

“Sounds like you're trying to get your stupid ass fired, Berry boy,” he jeered. “Keep going, ask for more shit so I don't have to see your face ever again.”

“That's acceptable, Ichigo,” Aizen said softly, shocking both men out of their snarling match and into silence. “I'll need approximately thirty minutes of finalized footage from you two, so the two hours booked should be plenty. On the list for today are just a few of the things you greenlighted for me last week, but I'll go over them again in case you want to veto anything.”

Ichigo nodded dumbly, staring at his boss like he had three heads. This would be enough to pay his rent for the next three months, and still have some left over.

“You'll start out with a blowjob, deepthroating included, along with some face slapping. Then you'll move onto a bare-handed spanking, then minimal prep, onto the actual sex. Bareback, as both of you are clean, unless there are any objections.  You’ll start in any variation of missionary, and he’ll finish in your mouth. Is that all still good?”

Ichigo ran over the list in his head, fighting back a blush at what he found he needed to change. God, this was going to be a nightmare. 

“Minimal prep isn't going to cut it,” he forced out, pointedly not looking in Grimmjow’s direction.

“Aw,” Grimmjow drawled, placing his hands behind his head and angling his hips forward. “My dick’s that big? Flattery might just get you somewhere, Berry.”

Ichigo snarled, his hands tightening into fists as he swung his head to the side to glare into those blue eyes. 

“I don't like to bleed, you overgrown house cat,” he sneered, amber eyes molten with fury.

Grimmjow chuckled at him, tongue coming out to flit over his lips as his gaze travelled over Ichigo’s body. His leering was the one thing that never failed to make Ichigo see red, so he liked to save it for special occasions.

“Well, that's perfectly fine, we’ll just cut out most of the prep from the final video to make it seem like he didn't do much,” Aizen continued, like they hadn't started for each other’s throats. “Grimmjow, there's a list of Ichigo’s preferences, hard limits, and safe words in your dressing room along with the outline of the video. Ichigo, the same for you. Now, I trust you boys will be ready by eleven?” he asked smoothly.

Ichigo nodded silently, numbly. Grimmjow just curled his lip and pushed up out of his chair, slamming the door open and stalking over to his dressing room. Ichigo followed mutely, closing the door softly behind him before making his way to his own dressing room.

It was almost ten now, so he had an hour to shower and get into makeup and costume, and then it was showtime. He nearly groaned at the thought. 

Of course, it wasn't like this would be  _ difficult _ , necessarily. Grimmjow was more than attractive enough - no matter how much he hated the man, even he could admit that - and he was a good Dom. He actually leaned towards Ichigo’s preference for the meaner side of things, which he supposed would make this at least a little enjoyable.

It was work, he reminded himself. Sometimes you got assigned things you weren't into. He could act just as well as anyone else, and that's exactly what he'd do.

With that thought straightening his spine, he marched into his dressing room and grabbed his shower bag.

  
  


An hour later, Ichigo was standing by the foot of the bed on set. It wasn't anything special, just a typical bedroom setup - bed, nightstand with lube, towels and water just out of frame. Just another day at work.

So when Grimmjow came up behind him silently and wrapped an arm around his waist, he certainly didn't jump. He also didn’t snarl when he felt the hand on his stomach fall to tease at the hem of his jeans, fingers brushing against the bare skin under his shirt in a mockery of a caress. Really, why did he have to work with this asshole?

“You ready for me to wreck you, Berry?” Grimmjow crooned in his ear, hot breath making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

A shudder - of revulsion, of course - ran down his spine as he shoved out of the man’s arms and did his best to ignore him. He was sure Grimmjow would have kept up his antics if they hadn't been called to places.

“Ok, Grimm, sitting on the edge of the bed, please. Ichi, between his legs,” Rangiku called out cheerfully.

Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs invitingly, smirking at Ichigo as the redhead stepped forward confidently and knelt between his thighs. 

“Action!”

Grimmjow’s smirk widened as he threaded his hand through Ichigo’s hair, his fingers tugging at the strands to harshly pull his head back. The bluenet leaned down slowly, his mouth mere centimeters away from Ichigo’s when he spoke lowly.

“You gonna be a good boy for me?” he asked, his voice soft and full of filthy promises.

Ichigo didn't answer, instead surging up to capture those lips with his own. The paperwork had said they wanted lots of kissing, and it would shut the man up, so that was his best bet. 

Of course,  _ of course _ , Grimmjow would just so happen to be one of the best kissers Ichigo had ever locked lips with. The second his tongue brushed against the redhead’s, Ichigo's thoughts scattered. He knew he'd done this for a reason, but when Grimmjow’s tongue was doing...whatever the hell it was doing in his mouth, he couldn't be expected to keep his wits.

Suddenly, that mouth was gone, and a palm cracked viciously against his cheek. A stuttered moan fell from his lips as his eyes slowly opened, hazy. 

“I asked you a question,” Grimmjow growled down at him.

Ichigo was sure he'd never heard Grimmjow’s voice like that, and if he'd been standing, he'd be on his ass right now, considering how weak his knees had gone at the sound.

Question. He'd been asked a question. Right.

“Yes,” he managed to force out. 

That was probably the right answer. Those fingers tightened immediately in his hair, and a whine fell from his lips.

Another slap fell on his cheek.

“Yes, what?” 

Ichigo’s breath hitched as he tried to get his head back on straight. He'd never been this affected by a kiss and a few slaps, and  _ never _ when it was for work. 

“I- yes, Sir.”

The hand that had slapped him came to his face again, this time brushing a thumb over Ichigo’s bottom lip, pressing until Ichigo opened his mouth and suckled at the pad.

“Good boy,” Grimmjow purred down at him. “Why don't you show me what you can do with that mouth, huh?”

Ichigo moaned around the thumb in his mouth, hands immediately coming up to fumble with Grimmjow’s belt and buttons. Both of those big hands left Ichigo's head so Grimmjow could pull his shirt over his head, those electric eyes never straying from him.

Ichigo’s mouth watered at the sight before him, all that tanned, muscled skin, the rugged scars littering his torso. He wanted to taste, so he did. Leaning forward, his hands still working to get Grimmjow’s jeans fully open, he pressed his lips to the skin right above his hip. 

Grimmjow grinned down at him, rolling his hips up towards Ichigo’s face. One hand fisted in his hair again after he placed a sharp nip just above the hem of black boxers, yanking him back to look into Grimmjow’s eyes. 

“Play nice,” he growled out. “Do I need to tie your hands and fuck your face myself, or can you be a good little boy and stop teasing?”

Ichigo moaned softly, pulling against Grimmjow’s hand just to feel the sting. 

“I can be good, Sir,” he said breathily, his eyes boring into Grimmjow’s.

A grin stretched over pale lips as Grimmjow brought his hand down on Ichigo's face one more time, just because he loved the hitched little moans it was getting him.

“Then get to it,” he snarled.

Ichigo didn't waste any time, scrabbling to pull Grimmjow’s jeans and boxers down and off his legs, tossing them off to the side. His breath caught in his chest when he came face to face with that cock.

Sure, he'd seen it on screen, but that didn't do it justice at all. Inches from his face, half hard, perfectly shaped, he wanted nothing more than to choke on it for the rest of his life. 

“Never seen a big dick before, little boy? Here, let me show you what to do,” Grimmjow jeered.

In the next second, his fingers were forcing Ichigo’s jaw open, his other hand guiding his cock into that pretty mouth. No matter how much he hated the guy, Grimmjow had always thought that Ichigo was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen when there was a cock in his mouth.

Now, when it was  _ his _ cock rapidly hardening and stretching those pouty lips, he knew that this was the best view he'd ever have in his life. Fiery amber eyes gone hazy with want staring up at him like he was a god, perfect lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, that tongue doing something that was probably illegal, making his breath stutter.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, his hand coming up to twine in Ichigo’s hair once again. 

He pulled him down further, rolling his hips up as he did and choking on a moan at the feeling of Ichigo's throat contracting around him when he swallowed. Now it was Ichigo smirking - as well as he could with a mouthful of cock, at least. 

He jerked his hips up again and again, watching as Ichigo’s eyelashes fluttered. It looked like the redhead was the one getting head rather than the one giving it, and Grimmjow had never enjoyed an expression more.

He stared down at Ichigo in something akin to awe, hips moving faster and faster towards his face. There wasn't even a pause, not even a second of difficulty where Ichigo struggled to take his cock.

He was damn near twelve inches long, and thick to boot, and Ichigo was acting like it was nothing at all. When he locked eyes with Grimmjow, he moaned a little, keeping eye contact for as long as he could as he sunk down the shaft until his nose was pressed into Grimmjow’s hips.

The bluenet let out a shout, his fingers clutching at Ichigo’s head to hold him there. He'd never had anyone manage to take him completely down, and now Ichigo was taking all of him, swallowing around him and squeezing him in that tight heat, and oh,  _ fuck _ .

“I need a break,” he rushed out, practically yanking Ichigo off his cock. 

He leaned back as Rangiku called for five minutes, his chest heaving as he tried to gulp in air, knees trembling.

“Can you let my hair go if we're on break?” Ichigo asked.

Even though his tone was annoyed, Grimmjow couldn't suppress a shiver at how rough that voice sounded, physical evidence of what had just happened. He managed to disentangle his fingers from that mop of hair, but kept his hand on Ichigo’s head, liking the feeling too much to completely let go.

“Hey,” Ichigo said sharply, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

He forced his eyes open, suppressing a groan at the sight of Ichigo kneeling between his legs, lips spit slick and red, mouth just inches from his aching cock.

“What?” he croaked, not quite able to take his eyes off that perfect mouth.

“I asked if you were ok,” Ichigo said slowly, like he was talking to a child. “Like three times. You're kinda freaking me out.”

Grimmjow let out a huff of a laugh, pushing himself up onto his hands, finally dropping Ichigo’s head from his grasp.

“Never had anyone take me all the way down,” he said simply. “Or been able to properly face fuck someone. And you’re damn good with your mouth, with all those little tongue tricks. Was just intense and unexpected.”

“You've been a porn star for three years and you've  _ never _ gotten fully deepthroated?” Ichigo asked him incredulously. 

“It ain't exactly small,” he growled down at the redhead. 

Ichigo laughed, reaching up and pumping his shaft twice just to keep him hard - like that was a problem.

“Definitely not small,” he agreed. He looked up at Grimmjow and cocked his head to the side coyly, a teasing light in his eyes. “Should I go easy on you since it's your first time getting real head?” he offered sweetly, batting his lashes.

A vicious grin spread over Grimmjow’s lips as he stared down at him. His fingers twined through Ichigo’s locks slowly, then yanked, hard and fast, relishing in the gasp it got him.

“You're gonna regret that, Berry,” he warned. “We good to go, or do I need to wait to fuck a hole through this brat’s skull?”

Rangiku fumbled with the camera for a second before giving him a thumbs up.

He didn't hesitate for a second, yanking Ichigo forward and thrusting up into that mouth, pushing him all the way down. A gritty moan rushed out of his chest at the feeling, his cock throbbing between perfect lips. He'd have to find a way to convince Ichigo to film with him again; he sure as hell wasn't giving this mouth up after just one taste of it.

But for now, he'd content himself with fucking Ichigo’s face until he couldn't breathe.

“Look at you,” he crooned down at the younger man. “Such a slut for my cock, aren't you?”

Ichigo nodded at best he could, loving the taste coating his tongue. A moan vibrated in Ichigo's throat and Grimmjow couldn't help the gasp and the jerk of his hips into that mouth. He probably wouldn't have bothered even if he could, Ichigo was taking every inch of him down like it wasn't a challenge at all. Fucking hell.

“Next!” Rangiku called.

Grimmjow almost pouted, regretfully pulling his cock out of that newfound heaven. Ichigo was panting, strings of spit still connecting his mouth to Grimmjow’s cock as he caught his breath. He jolted when he felt a calloused hand gently grasp his chin.

Opening his eyes, he saw Grimmjow crouched in front of him, a hand towel being lifted towards his face and softly wiping his chin. A small smile was on the older man’s lips as cleaned Ichigo up.

“Color?” he asked quietly.

“Green,” Ichigo replied immediately. “You're actually not half bad at this.”

Grimmjow just grinned wickedly, tossing the cloth away and grasping his chin more firmly.

“You still good to let me spank that pretty little ass?” 

“Bring it on,” he challenged. 

In the next second, he was being yanked up and pulled tight to Grimmjow’s chest, a hand grasping the nape of his neck firmly. A bruising kiss was pressed down onto his lips, his mind blanking again as Grimmjow licked and nipped and teased him into a puddle of mush.

Suddenly, he was being pushed down onto the bed, long fingers wrapping around his throat, a harsh bite being placed on his bicep. Grimmjow licked his lips and smirked down at Ichigo, pressing his fingers in harder.

“Stay, little boy,” he commanded, fingers going to the hem of Ichigo's shirt.

He didn't waste any time, yanking it up over his head and tossing it away. Nails raked down Ichigo's chest, his back arching as a gasp tore from his throat. He didn't even have time to fully feel the sting before that mouth was descending on his nipple, licking and sucking until it was red and hard, shiny with spit. 

Grimmjow looked up at the younger man, pleased to see his hands fisting in the sheets and a look of pure bliss on that pretty face. Slowly, he took the bud between his teeth and started biting down. It was in increments that the pain washed over Ichigo, his cock throbbing in his jeans with every new wave.

He sobbed out a moan, his hips pistoning up, begging for friction.

“Please,” he moaned. “Sir, I need you.”

Grimmjow’s teeth clamped down on his skin at that. God, the brat sounded too fucking good like this, it almost felt like he’d actually gotten Ichigo under him rather than them doing just another job. He smirked against Ichigo’s skin; maybe he'd have to convince Ichigo to behave for him off camera, too. If he was this cute, Grimmjow might even be able to stand having him around.

As it was, he simply leaned back, looking over the redhead as one hand worked his belt free of the loops. 

“You need me, little boy?” he crooned. “You need my cock filling you up?”

Ichigo’s hips bucked helplessly, a plaintive whine filling the air as he felt the constricting fabric being pulled down his legs. He hadn't bothered with underwear, and Grimmjow looked thrilled with that fact.

“Needed me so bad that you didn't even wear underwear, huh?” he growled lowly, mouth almost touching Ichigo’s ear. “Such a pretty little slut for me, baby boy.”

Ichigo couldn't help the hitched moan, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the words or Grimmjow’s rough hand wrapping around his cock and finally giving him some friction. His hips rolled up into that hand, nearly sobbing in relief as callouses brushed over the sensitive skin.

Without warning, Grimmjow’s hands went to his hips, and he was flipped unceremoniously onto his stomach, his ass yanked up into the air. A moan punched out of him when he felt Grimmjow’s cock slot in the cleft of his ass, rubbing back and forth over his entrance. It felt so  _ big _ , he couldn't wait to have that stretching him out.

“Please,” he moaned out again, hips pressing back toward the older man.

A strong hand came down on his ass, nails digging into the flesh as he pulled it back. He leaned over the redhead, biting harshly into his shoulder before he spoke.

“Behave,” he growled, “or I’ll fuck you without prepping you at all.”

Ichigo stilled at that, something in the man’s tone making him unsure if he was joking or not. His hips pushed backwards, rubbing against Grimmjow’s cock, and he let his head fall forward onto the bed, folding his arms behind his back.

“Yes, Sir.”

Grimmjow hummed his approval, standing back up and surveying the man beneath him. Ichigo really did look so pretty like this, legs spread, that hole twitching invitingly at him, his handprint burning red on pale skin. 

He couldn't resist bringing his hand down again, and he was so glad this was in the script, because he wouldn't have been able to stop himself. This boy was made to be spanked, all that pale skin, the way his ass jiggled with every hit. It would be blasphemy not to mark him up.

And with the way Ichigo was literally dripping down onto the sheets, Grimmjow was sure he’d agree with that statement. 

His hand came down again and again, his cock twitching at every jolt that went through that body, every whine and broken curse that escaped Ichigo’s lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rangiku motioning him to move on to the prep, and he almost wanted to ignore it and just keep doing this until Ichigo broke. Hell, he might even be able to get the brat to cum just from this. He’d have to try that out sometime. 

But the pink tinge to his skin and the moans that filled the air and the way his hole twitched reminded Grimmjow of just how badly he wanted to split this boy in two.

“Just one more,” he mumbled, mostly to himself, before bringing his hand down viciously, relishing in the way Ichigo's thighs trembled and a shout tore from his lungs.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the abused flesh, loving the whimper he got in response. His eyes came back to that pretty hole, and he got an idea that made him groan.

“Can I eat you out?” he asked breathlessly.

A moan punched out of Ichigo, his hips bucking back.

“Please,” he sobbed out helplessly, his cock throbbing with just the thought of that talented tongue working him open.

Grimmjow was bending down, his mouth watering, when Rangiku’s voice rang out. 

“That's not on the agenda boys, stick with the script.”

Grimmjow bit back a curse, glaring at her for a moment before going back to Ichigo. He bent over the boy, slotting his cock between the abused cheeks, and kissed the side of his neck soothingly.

“Some other time,” he promised.

Ichigo nodded fervently, hips pressing back needily. He moaned at the drag over his heated, raw flesh.

Grimmjow pressed another soft kiss to his throat, hoping Ichigo would actually let him make good on that promise sometime, and leaned back. He reached over to the bedside table and yanked the drawer open, fumbling for the lube.

Heedless of Rangiku’s warnings - they could edit it out, after all, and Grimmjow wanted a taste, just in case Ichigo never let him do it again - he leaned down and licked a slow stripe over Ichigo’s entrance, taking his time to feel the way the boy’s legs shook, the way his hole clenched and then relaxed under his tongue. He pulled back after just a few seconds, Rangiku sighing in fond frustration, and licked his lips. 

Ichigo was still trembling, and if he was honest, Grimmjow would admit that his hands were shaking, too. This was affecting both of them more than any work should have, and he was just glad he wasn't the only one feeling it. 

He clicked open the lube and slicked up two fingers, knowing he'd have to use more, but this would work for what would be shown in the video. He circled his finger around that tight, perfect little hole, watching as Ichigo shivered, then visibly relaxed. Grimmjow definitely wasn't expecting Ichigo to push back and impale himself on his finger, and he almost moaned at the sight.

“Can't even wait for me to do it myself?” he teased, crooking his finger slightly before pulling it out and pushing forward again. “You need my cock that bad?”

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer, but his snarky reply was cut off by a moan when Grimmjow pushed another finger in beside the first. His back arched, fingers gripping at the sheets, hips moving back and forth unconsciously.

Grimmjow laughed softly, crooking his fingers once again, and Ichigo swore he saw stars when the pads of those long fingers pressed straight into his prostate. His hands scrabbled for purchase, gasps falling from his lips as he tried to calm down. But Grimmjow wouldn't let him. He kept rubbing his fingers against that spot, Ichigo’s thighs trembling with the strain of staying still.

Those fingers pulled out of him, and he nearly sobbed at the emptiness. But his cock throbbed when he heard Grimmjow slicking up another finger, and he moaned when he felt all three pressing slowly into his hole. He pushed himself back, moving his hips against that hand, since Grimmjow was apparently trying to kill him with that slow pace.

“Fuck yeah,” Grimmjow groaned, slamming his fingers against Ichigo’s prostate. “Ride my hand, baby boy, just like that.”

Ichigo whined, not able to stop his hips from moving. His cock felt like it was going to burst, and he felt that familiar tightness coiling in his gut. He ground against that hand one more time before jerking forward and pressing his face into the bed for a second.

“Break,” he gasped out. “Need a second.”

“Take five,” Rangiku called.

Ichigo heaved in breath after breath, trying to calm his body down. His breath hitched when he felt Grimmjow’s clean hand run gently across his ass, thumb pressing over his hole for a second.

“I'm trying not to cum, here,” he said exasperatedly, a laugh bubbling in his throat.

“Yeah, but this is too pretty a sight not to take advantage of,” Grimmjow shot back, sending Ichigo a smug grin. 

He moved his hand so he was just stroking over Ichigo’s hip, though, the movement actually soothing rather than teasing.

“I still hate you, but you're really fucking good at this,” Ichigo laughed, looking back over his shoulder. 

Grimmjow’s eyes were trained on his ass, watching every minute movement. His hand had moved up to play along the dimples in Ichigo’s spine, and he dragged his gaze up to the boy’s face with a grin.

“I still hate you, but I can't wait to split you open, Berry,” he replied.

Both of them laughed, ignoring the shocked looks it earned them. They'd blame it on endorphins or wanting to get off, it wasn't like they actually liked each other now just because they were going to fuck.

“You good to go?” Rangiku called out.

“All set,” Ichigo answered, placing his arms behind his back again. 

Rangiku gave them a thumbs up, and Grimmjow’s hand immediately moved back to Ichigo’s ass. He wrapped his lubed hand around his cock, biting his lip appreciatively at the feeling. 

“You ready for my cock, little boy?” he growled. “Ready for me to split you in two?”

Ichigo felt heat pool in his gut at the sound of that voice, and he nodded vehemently.

“Yes, Sir,” he answered, arching his back prettily, pressing his ass back toward the hand still on him.

He moaned when he felt Grimmjow’s cock slide over his hole, the head just barely applying any pressure. Grimmjow grabbed him and flipped him again, pinning his hands over his head. 

“Ask me for it real nice and I might let you have it,” Grimmjow told him, rolling his hips forward just slightly.

Ichigo trembled, needing to be filled, needing to be properly fucked. He looked Grimmjow straight in the eye, arching up against the older man.

“Sir, will you please bend me in half and split me open on your cock?” he asked plaintively, his body rolling under Grimmjow’s hold. 

Grimmjow grinned ferally, leaning down and pressing a harsh kiss to Ichigo’s lips, not letting up until Ichigo was writhing under him. 

“Keep those right where they are,” he said, pressing Ichigo’s wrists into the bed. 

His clean hand trailed down Ichigo’s arms, teasing over his chest. He stopped for a moment at Ichigo’s trim waist, leaving crescent shaped indents from his nails.

“You really are such a pretty little thing,” he said, biting down on his lip as he took in the view.

Ichigo bucked his hips up in an obvious request, and Grimmjow laughed at him. Strong hands moved to hook under his knees, pushing them up until he was bent in half, just like he'd asked. The bluenet shot him a look that made it clear Ichigo was to stay still, one hand moving to guide his cock back to that tight hole.

“You ready?” 

Ichigo nodded fervently, rolling his hips down in demand. Grimmjow shot him a grin and pushed just the head in, groaning at the tightness as he wiped his hand off on the sheets and placed it back under Ichigo’s knee.

He leaned forward, pressing Ichigo down, holding him still, and then slammed every last inch of himself forward into that wet heat. Ichigo spasmed around him, his hands flexing above his head, spine arching like a bow, thighs straining against his hold. A moan fell from Grimmjow’s lips as he pulled out almost all the way to slam back in.

Ichigo couldn't even whimper at the sensations, his cock throbbing, every thrust punching the air out of him in a sob, Grimmjow’s fingers gripping his thighs tight enough to leave bruises. He moaned as Grimmjow’s fingers flexed, his hips thrusting forward again, ramming straight into his prostate every time.

Grimmjow grit his teeth, trying to hold out, wanting to make this last as long as he could. He was going to fuck Ichigo into tomorrow if he could manage it; he never wanted Ichigo to forget this. And maybe he was already addicted to how it felt inside the redhead, those muscles gripping him in just the right way.

The way Ichigo arched under him, the noises he was driving out of the man, it was all too much, too perfect. He'd almost completely forgotten that they were on camera, driving wildly into the pliant body beneath him, and he was pretty sure Ichigo had forgotten as well. His thighs were pressing into Grimmjow’s sides, and Grimmjow released them, pulling one around his waist until Ichigo got the hint, wrapping strong legs around him and holding him close. 

He'd never realized just how powerful Ichigo was, but now, with those long legs locked around him, Ichigo’s hips moving to meet his every thrust, he wanted to strip him of every last bit of strength. So he redoubled his efforts, grinding his hips down filthily with every thrust, abusing Ichigo’s prostate and biting ferally along his throat until those legs went slack, his spine arching helplessly, brown eyes staring into his with nothing but pure, unabashed need. Grimmjow grinned, picking up the speed and biting down viciously over Ichigo’s shoulder before leaning back.

He waited until Ichigo's eyes cleared a bit, then slowly wrapped his fingers around the boy’s dripping, throbbing cock. Ichigo nearly shouted, his spine bowing so harshly Grimmjow thought it might snap, that tight body clamping down over his cock.

Grimmjow could feel how close Ichigo was, the redhead's muscles fluttering over his cock on every thrust, so he pumped his hand in time with his thrusts until Ichigo’s hands left the sheets and came up to claw at his shoulders. That was exactly what he wanted - Ichigo so fucked out and needy that all he could think about was Grimmjow, so lost that he needed to cling to the taller man. 

“Look at me,” he commanded roughly, never slowing. 

Ichigo's eyes slotted open, his lips parted in a never ending litany of gasps and moans that sounded suspiciously like Grimmjow’s name. He managed to focus on the man tearing him apart, his eyes pleading.

Grimmjow grinned down at him, tightening his fist and slamming into his pliant body.

“Cum for me,  _ Ichigo _ .”

It was the first time he'd ever called Ichigo by his name and not by some variant of Strawberry, and Ichigo's body reacted to it instantly. His spine arched off the bed, his head snapping back, fingers digging into Grimmjow’s shoulders. He came so hard it splattered on his chin, his body seizing up around Grimmjow as he thrashed helplessly, pleasure assaulting every inch of his body.

Grimmjow shook with the effort to hold himself off, his body begging him to just sink even deeper into that spasming hole and fill Ichigo up. He groaned at the thought, barely managing to stop himself, thanking every deity that he could think of when Ichigo stilled. 

He pulled out and crawled over Ichigo’s body, perching on his knees over the boy’s head and wrapping his hand in that bright hair. Blurry amber eyes looked up at him as those pretty lips wrapped around his cock once again. 

Grimmjow barely even had time to groan at the feeling before Ichigo’s nose was pressed against his hips, throat tightening as he swallowed around him, and Grimmjow came hard down his throat, not able to hold off for even a second longer. He couldn't stop himself from holding Ichigo down until he finished, groaning when he let the boy off to gasp in air. 

When he looked down, his breath caught in his chest, and his cock gave an interested twitch. The brat looked like a fucking god, hair mussed, lips swollen, his own cum on his chin, and Grimmjow couldn't stop himself from climbing off and bending over him once again. He laughed when he felt Ichigo jolt at the first touch of his tongue, his eyes meeting shocked brown as he lapped the cum off that toned stomach. 

He followed the trail up, sucking harder on the spots that made Ichigo gasp a little, licking playfully at the spot on his chin. Grimmjow couldn't resist stealing one last kiss, purposefully going slowly so he could taste every last inch of Ichigo’s mouth, working him back into a molten puddle beneath him. Pulling back, he pressed a soft peck to the corner of the redhead’s mouth before rolling off and to the side. 

“And, cut!” Rangiku called. “I'm gonna go over this footage, see if we need to refilm anything, but I think that take was perfect. Go hit the showers, you two.”

Everyone on set moved to do their respective next tasks, someone dropping a few towels and two bottles of water on the bed. Grimmjow grabbed one and forced himself upright, uncapping it, his hand moving under Ichigo’s head. The redhead looked at him in confusion until he felt the lip of the bottle against his mouth. His eyes fell closed and he gratefully gulped down the cool water, sighing and relaxing again when he'd had enough. 

Grimmjow grinned fondly at him, which he never thought he'd do, and took several soothing gulps of his own bottle. He stretched back out, groaning appreciatively at the way it lengthened his spine again. Looking over, he saw the younger man’s eyes were still closed, so he took advantage of the situation and quickly pulled him in close, tucking him under one arm. 

Ichigo stiffened in his grasp, and he bit back a sigh of annoyance.

“Listen, all the cat stuff was just jokes, I didn't know you cuddled like one,” Ichigo deadpanned. 

Grimmjow let out a snort, pulling him closer and rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up, Berry,” he groused.

Ichigo wiggled in his hold, trying to get free, but Grimmjow just tossed a long leg over his hips to pin him.

“The fuck are you doing?” Ichigo asked, irritated. “This was work, you didn't even rough me up that bad, I don't need aftercare.”

Grimmjow’s eyes slitted open dangerously, and he rolled them so that Ichigo was underneath him again, pinning his hands to his sides.

“First of all, if I want to give you aftercare, whether or not you need it, I will. I know this wasn't anywhere near as hard as either of us usually go, but it was definitely just as intense, so you can shut up about that,” he growled. “Secondly, I don't give a damn how we acted before this, but this was sure as hell not just work. How you reacted, how  _ I  _ reacted, that wasn't work, that was real, just caught on film, and you know it.”

Ichigo squirmed under him, his cheeks flaming. Like hell he was going to admit that he wanted to do this again - and again and again - and that maybe he wanted to get to know the man better, because if the sex was that good, he couldn't be all that bad.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” was what he said instead, refusing to make eye contact. “It was work.”

Grimmjow’s eyes went flat with anger above him, and a strong hand grasped his jaw, holding him still.

“Fine,” he bit out. “If you don't know what I'm talking about, then this won't affect you at all, will it?”

And with that, his mouth pressed down over Ichigo’s, tongue and lips working him into a boneless mess, hands clutching at Grimmjow’s waist. He moaned into Grimmjow’s mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sharp nip to his bottom lip. Helplessly, he tried to follow when Grimmjow pulled back, grinning triumphantly down at him.

“Just work, huh?” he asked. 

This time, it wasn't angry. He knew he had Ichigo hooked. Sure, he'd have to fight the man tooth and nail to get him to admit to wanting anything to do with Grimmjow, but it'd be more than worth it, especially if that was how he had to convince Ichigo each time.

“Shut up,” Ichigo murmured, grinning shyly up at him. His hands didn't leave the older man’s waist, and he only glanced away from him a few times instead of refusing to look at all.

“I'm taking you out for breakfast tomorrow,” Grimmjow told him, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead. 

Ichigo blushed furiously as Grimmjow got up, pulling the redhead off the bed as well, but he nodded.

“What time?” he asked softly.

Grimmjow tipped his chin up to force him to look into those beautiful blue eyes. He was smiling kindly, a warmth that Ichigo hadn't seen before shining around him.

“Are you always this cute?” Grimmjow asked, unable to resist pressing another chaste kiss to those perfect lips. “I can pick you up at nine if that works.”

“I'm not cute,” Ichigo pouted, pushing away from the bluenet and starting to make his way towards the showers. He turned and shot Grimmjow a small smile that still nearly knocked him on his ass. “Nine is fine. I'll send you my address after I shower.”

Grimmjow strode forward, wrapping his arm around the smaller man’s waist and tugging him forward towards the showers.

“Let's get you in the shower then, baby boy.”

Ichigo swatted at his arm playfully, but allowed himself to be pulled into the showers with Grimmjow. And if Grimmjow bent him over and fucked him again while they were in there, no one was really surprised.


End file.
